


Can I Have a Bite (Of You)?

by sslinr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sslinr/pseuds/sslinr
Summary: Sicheng teases Xiaojun so much, and Xiaojun just can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Can I Have a Bite (Of You)?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on that update where Sicheng ate ice cream in front of Xiaojun. Mostly is my imagination, so there probably a lot of unmatched facts happen. Thank you for clicking this story. I hope you like it! And I don't think I can say it enough. Shauna, thank you! ㅠㅠㅠ

“Just how many of those did they give you?” Xiaojun puckers his lips after Sicheng opens another pack of ice cream. The dirty brown covering white wax ice cream winks at him from Sicheng’s grip, it’s promptly gone when Sicheng puts the whole ice cream inside his mouth. The ice cream’s stick is rotated in a clockwork lazily, a brown drool forms in one side of Sicheng’s lips. “Disgusting! I hope you choke.” Xiaojun despises.

Sicheng tilts his head and a wicked smile blooms on his face. Xiaojun’s hassle only gets Sicheng working his ice cream more, he takes out the ice cream and licks it excessively. “You have a cold!” Another lick from on one side from bottom to top, “Xiaojun can’t have _ice cream_ or sweets.”

“Then stop eating next to me!” Xiaojun scowls and pouts. He flies one unscathed kick to Sicheng’s shin.

Sicheng suppress giggles next to him, “Why? I want to eat ice cream.” His voice edging higher at the end. Sicheng just loves teasing Xiaojun. Xiaojun spreads his fingers covering his face. It’s a very dumb mistake to ride in the same car as Sicheng.

“He’s playing you. Let him be,” their manager speaks from the driver’s seat, “and Sicheng… _really_ , stop eating before you get sick too.” His face looks nonchalant but the firm grip on the steering wheel just confirms Xiaojun’s thought. By the looks of it, he knows their manager is already at his limit to keep his temper in check. Sicheng certainly has a way to provoke people.

Xiaojun jerks his head to the front, to point out the steering wheel in front of Sicheng by his head. When Sicheng sees what he’s pointing at, Xiaojun sticks tongue at him. 

“I’ll eat so many ice creams later,” Xiaojun promises Sicheng, partly whispering in an attempt to stay under their manager’s radar. Xiaojun’s mind growing fond of the idea. He sits back comfortably in his seat. From the corner of his eye, he still sees Sicheng isn’t affected by what he’s said, Sicheng’s even humming to the melody of the song played on the radio. 

Frankly, even though Xiaojun is grossed out by how Sicheng eating his ice cream, he still somehow wanting to see Sicheng eat one of those icy blocks. Sicheng just resembles a child when he twirls his ice cream with drool covering it. It’s certainly nauseating for some people. Yet, Xiaojun doesn’t feel that way. In spite of what he said earlier, he likes it when Sicheng gobbles his food.

It’s pretty impressive actually to see Sicheng’s eating. Everyone knows Sicheng’s a fast eater, he drinks his food.

But for ice cream, he switches to someone entirely different. Sicheng devours the sugary food. Sicheng’s a pretty eater when it comes to ice cream. He savors it prettily. Yes, he may be a bit extreme in terms of quantity, but he appreciates the quality of them. He’s the only one who’s always trying a new ice cream parlor. Walking around to find a new menu in between corners, especially for ice cream.

Sicheng will buy every variant of them, bringing them home, put into the fridge. When he has free time or when he has no plans for tomorrow, he’ll take three to four of them for the day. He’ll take them as dessert or just a snack when gaming or watching something on Youtube. Not only that, Sicheng was never one to take a similar flavor for his ice cream. In a day, he’ll be moving from dark chocolate to matcha to strawberry. And as cute as Sicheng is, he always brings back different shapes of ice cream to eat. One day he brought back an ice cream with a form imitating a corn. It’s a triangle shaped with yellow taking nine tenths of the ice cream, the remain is colored green. The surface is even carved in small squares to resemble real corn kernels.

He’ll be glued to the sofa for the whole day, mouth busy sucking on a Popsicle. It’s lucky, his stomach is one of the strongest one in the group. So are his ears, since by lunch, Kun’s been busy nagging him for the whole thirty minutes or more.

The car swerves and comes to a halt in front of a hospital, it’s not that big but their manager always brings them here when a member has a flu or sore throat, or just for a usual check up. The car goes straight to the parking area but before the car dives to the underground parking area, Xiaojun can make out two or three people leaning on the wall near the entrance. The hospital doesn’t look like it’s crowded at this hour.

“Stay here, I’m going to check your appointment first.” The manager tells both of them, as he turns off the engine. He unbuckles the seat belt and opens the door before jogging to the elevator which will bring him up. Xiaojun eyes him until his figure is engulfed by the metal box.

It’s boring now, that the car is idle and the only scenery Xiaojun can map outside is his reflection in the next car’s window. He pulls some faces, sticking out his tongue and goofy faces he knows he wouldn’t dare to pull in front of a camera. It’s when he perceives another face behind his reflection that he stops. Sicheng is looking at him, and scoffing when his eyes meet Xiaojun’s.

“Silly baby.” Xiaojun’s blushing furiously albeit Sicheng only muttering in a soft whisper. It’s good Sicheng averts his attention back to his snack and doesn’t catch Xiaojun’s tomato cheeks or else he’ll be humiliated for life.

Their members always call Xiaojun with pet names. From boo boo bear, to most common one like angel or cutie. Xiaojun never has any problem with that, a part of him likes that. It’s evidence that he’s well loved by his member. Living in a foreign country with no one he knows is pretty hard, especially when there are rules clutching on his shoulder like a big sack of rice, pulling him under. The members are all having it too, and they’re the reason he can still keep walking with his own sack. Everyone will tell him when there’s a tiny hole in it, something he can’t see but certainly will make his sack lighter by time. And will get him losing the chance to reach his dream.

They keep each other intact and he’s thankful for that.

But now they’re finally dorming together, with Sicheng, who he’d always considered as a superstar. Given how Sicheng’s debuted first and, by all odds, his abundance experiences tagging behind his name. Xiaojun remembers how he respected Sicheng before and thinking how far their distance is. It’s a struggle to bring himself to know Sicheng, to understand what is behind that poised face.

Some days it’s hard, the way Sicheng dances gracefully and with a sculptured face. The thought of making conversation or small talk with Sicheng never settled on his mind beyond seconds.

Day by day, Sicheng’s presence hits him differently. Living with Sicheng, witnessing his habit and the quirky perks he exhibits. Xiaojun’d been leading to a fault by his own judgement. Sicheng is, in an easy word, very adorable.

He’s the labyrinth hiding a gift in every nook. The branches are perplexing, but it’s always worth the walk.

It awes Xiaojun in a way and he wants to keep holding it. Sicheng is someone with flaws, just like Xiaojun. But he thrives to work harder and that fact, somehow also drives Xiaojun to go after him. The one that Xiaojun thinks of as an immaculate dance genius, now is someone who’s walking beside him, helping him in the long journey to fetch the dream he longs. Sicheng grows on him, on every part of Xiaojun’s life.

The luck is on Xiaojun’s side, because Sicheng came to his room one day and told Xiaojun what he’d been hiding from every one all this time.

“Why stop?” Sicheng asks. One hand gripping the cooler box their manager bought then he fishes inside. Afterward he takes what he’s looking for and rustling followed when he tears the plastic open. A new red and white striped ice cream between his fingers.

Xiaojun glares at Sicheng. Ignoring Sicheng’s question he scowls, “You’ll really get a stomach ache.” When Xiaojun doesn’t hear anything from Sicheng, he rolls his eyes, “I pray every day for you to get a stomach ache, and when you really have them, I’ll bury our dorm with ice cream.”

Sicheng chuckles deep next to him but says nothing and keeps biting his dessert. Xiaojun looks at the front seat again. They fall back to silence again, only cracking sounds every once in a while coming when Sicheng bites his desert.

“You really want one, don’t you?” Sicheng questions. His long legs stretch to the front, ankles crossed.

Xiaojun pauses and tries to fathom what he really wants. Does he want them?

If he wants to be honest then it’s no, he doesn’t crave them. He has a cold and he doesn’t have a sweet tooth either. It’s already November, the weather isn’t that hot. No factor makes him want ice cream. If Sicheng wants his answer based on today's circumstances, then no, he doesn’t want it.

Xiaojun holds the silence longer than he intends to, because next he hears Sicheng announces at him. “Manager hyung’s coming.”

Xiaojun’s train of thought comes to a halt and sees their manager walk from across the lot. When manager hyung arrives, he taps on Sicheng’s window. The whirring sound follows when Sicheng opens the window.

“Let’s go!” The manager orders briefly before he turns on his heel, leaving them to follow him. Sicheng closes the window again and takes his bag he’s thrown in the backseat.

Xiaojun’s spies Sicheng from the edge of his eyes and disappointment rises on his mind like a tidal wave. 

Truth is, this is the first time for them to get time alone, just the two of them. They’d spent the last few weeks practicing for today’s stage. The members literally would’ve make a camp in the practice room, if their managers didn’t bring down the idea the first time they found out. 

Ordering food became very normal, because no one really wanted to waste time eating outside. Once Hendery and Yangyang almost slept there, before Kun, Lucas, and Ten dragged them to go back to the dorm, Sicheng just amused by the scene. He laughed the whole trip from company to the dorm. It’s always seven of them, in dorm and practice room. Drenched in sweat but trying to last for one more round.

Not to mention it’s Xiaojun’s first time on tv, in a foreign country. Endless ‘what ifs’ settled on his mind for weeks. What if his mic didn’t work? What if he tripped over something? And thousand what ifs floating behind. The thought made him queasy and he couldn’t say that to anyone. Other members already needed to deal with it themselves. Thus, he swept the thought under the rug, hoping someday someone would, unwarily, wipe it for him.

No one does.

It’s piled up in his brain and making his brain mushy, then it’s creeping to his body. Now he’s got a cold.

Xiaojun yearns to be with Sicheng. To get his attention, to be alone with him. It’s Sicheng’s full concentration he’s been craving. The last time they got their dorm for themselves, Sicheng’d busied himself re-watching their Dream Plan show and gaming on the couch. He didn’t even notice Xiaojun’s head dropping on his shoulder and thirty minutes later, he let Xiaojun use him as a pillow. When Xiaojun had woken up later, Sicheng had already slept next to him.

Now they finally finished their stage and with not one of their members here, Xiaojun to some extent, anticipates the short trip. They didn't talk a lot for the last few weeks, and with the turmoil inside his head, he’s in hunger for Sicheng’s attention. For finally bringing out the sick thoughts in his head and making Sicheng putting an end to them, convincing Xiaojun that they’re not real.

If Sicheng has no time for him now, then Xiaojun will try to hold it on a bit longer. But he doesn’t think he can endure them as idly as before.

Xiaojun crosses his arm, he’ll treat himself by ordering hotpot for tonight’s dinner. Maybe mixing some Lao Gan Ma and cheese into it. It’ll only make Kun suffer by his food choice, but he hopes it’ll also distress Sicheng.

Xiaojun crouches to get his own bag under his seat, when Sicheng calls him. He hums as his answer but never takes his eyes off from where he saves the bag. Sicheng tugs his jacket softly.

It irritates him and he snaps at Sicheng for doing so, “what?!”

Before he can continue his outrage, a hand suddenly creeps behind his neck and Sicheng abruptly pulls him closer. In a millisecond before their faces collide, Xiaojun flashes a small part of ice cream is secured between Sicheng lips, and the next thing he knows Sicheng feeds the tiny piece into his mouth.

The sudden cold surprises Xiaojun, making him yelp. Sicheng loosen his grip on Xiaojun’s neck, his eyes alarmed by Xiaojun’s cry. His lips red from all the frozen blocks he’s eaten before. “Don’t like it?”

Xiaojun sits on his seat, his mouth agape and a flock of vapor wafting between his lips. The bite almost melts inside his mouth and he swallows all of them at once. The sugar almost chokes him and it stays on his throat for a while. What Sicheng just did seems to knock out every sense from him, Xiaojun stares at him, stunned. He tries to speak, telling Sicheng that in fact he likes it.

He attempts to say yes, but what comes from his mouth sounds like he’s gurgling.

Sicheng’s lips are curving in smug, but Xiaojun can see it underneath. Sicheng’s been trying to mess up with him and he’s fallen into the trap. Before he can say anything, Sicheng bites another from his ice, “you want another one?” His voice is muffled from the ice cream pinned between his teeth.

Xiaojun doesn’t wait long before he puts his own hand around Sicheng’s head and takes the bit into his mouth. It melts right away inside his mouth and the taste of sugar fills his taste bud for the second time. But now Xiaojun can taste it sweeter than before. 

Sicheng’s tongue probes into his mouth and licks the remains of his ice cream on Xiaojun’s tongue. He keeps lapping Xiaojun’s tongue even when the sweet is completely annihilated. Each swipe is tender but urging Xiaojun to joining him, and Xiaojun is just delighted to welcome the invitation. 

Sicheng’s leading him with ease and Xiaojun approaches him, gradually orbiting around Sicheng until Xiaojun falls hazy. The kiss is dreamy, shy, and slow. Sicheng’s taking care of him, exploring him thoroughly in one swift motion. ‘Till Sicheng grows greedy, sucking Xiaojun’s tongue sloppily. Sicheng is ravenous and the kiss is scorching something inside him.

Xiaojun’s mind’s billowing, everything, and he’s drowning under Sicheng’s kiss. Xiaojun tugs Sicheng’s hair in a fist and whimpers, he notices Sicheng’s lips draw a smile after. Sicheng nibbles his lips for a moment before pulling away.

Sicheng hears Xiaojun’s whining followed by a soft breath swiping his face. “You okay?” Sicheng thumbs Xiaojun’s bottom lip, it trembles light under his touch. “Baby, you okay?”

Xiaojun lowers his face, it’s baffling, his mind is. He understands how Sicheng’s little touches will get him crumpled and it’ll set him on his weakest. Yet, Xiaojun will seek them as much as he can. He’s more than happy to be treated that way, to let Sicheng sees him at his core.

Xiaojun fumbles to touch Sicheng’s elf ear. He closes his eyes and his fingers shadow Sicheng’s jaw, following the trail to reach the ear. “m’kay…” Xiaojun answers in whisper. He rubs the pointy shape gently until the uproar in his head slows down.

Sicheng brushes his thumb on Xiaojun’s chin and tilts it upward. His eyes meet with Sicheng’s, they’re in the lovely crescent shape Xiaojun fancies. Sicheng puts both of his palms on Xiaojun’s cheek and presses them together until Xiaojun’s pouting. Sicheng’s chuckle levels to laughter after second. By the count of ten, Sicheng’s already roared next to him.

Xiaojun’s pouting, “You have ugly personality.”

Sicheng laughs harder and kisses the top of Xiaojun’s nose. “Let’s meet your doctor.” He smiles widely before speaking again, “You feel like a boiled egg now.”

Xiaojun’s frowning, he smacks Sicheng’s shoulder and follows his manager outside. But not before pecking Sicheng on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here and have finished reading the fic, I'd like to thank you! I hope you like it. Kudos and comments are really appreciated.


End file.
